Fallen saga part 1
by BlackIce24
Summary: In a world consumed with lust, blood, and hatred, he must fight for the one he cares for most even if it means betraying all he knows, 'We may have won the battle but the war has just begun"SasuNaru, dark theme


**AN: **I wanted to make this into a trailer instead of a prologue because I wanted to capture my readers, and let you all get of a sense of what's to come in this two part saga or maybe three (who knows). The first part focuses with Sasuke and his family issues and the fact that fact that he fallen in love with a human and must choose between his immortal life and Naruto. In this part it does not really tell much about Naruto past because I want it to be that way. It is an epic saga I have worked hard on and hope my readers enjoy it.

**Summary: **In a world consumed with lust, blood, and hatred, he must fight for the one he cares for most even if it means betraying all he knows, 'We may have won the battle but the war has just begun"

**Warning:** Sexual contact/theme, mentions of rape, death, blood, cursing, Male/Male, slight, female/female, OC characters.

**Rating: R**

**Paring ** SasuNaru.

Song used for the trailer: Ray Ventura-Ça vaut mieux que d'attraper la scarlatine

(If you do not know search it up on Youtube, it has no lyrics but I thought I was an awesome song so I used it, however In order to really grip the trailer I suggest you play the song while reading it, it really help you grasp the emotions)

**Blah, blah, blah-** Narrator speaking.

[_Blah, blah, blah]- Scène switch or scene description._

Blah, blah, blah- Normal speech.

_Blah, blah, blah-Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Trailer<p>

[_The tall dark haired raven young man stepped inside the small dimly lit dinner, and took a seat at the far back. He felt eyes on his back as he slowly glanced up, and a pair of liquid blue eyes met his dark pupil-less black ones and they both stared for what seems like forever before he breaks contact. Moments later that same blue-eyed person was standing before him, pad and pencil in hand]_

"May I take your order?" [_Those smooth pink lips uttered]_

"Coffee…cream and milk no sugar. [_He watched as the blond haired boy took down his order and then disappearing only to reappear moments later with the cup of hot coffee, sitting it down on the table.]_

"Enjoy."

Scene break

_[He sat in the chair at the far end of the dark room, his eyes trance fix on the picture he held in his hand, and a sad look flashed in his eyes as a tear slowly rolled down his face.]_

**He never wanted this to happen. **

_Running away does not help…._

**[**_Anger then consumed his being as the picture in his hand was thrown into the wall, breaking into a million little pieces. He stood up from the chair making his way over to the open window and decided to jump out, vanishing into the might.] _

_Scene break_

"You come here everyday and order the same thing, you know there are more on the menu besides coffee." He said. "You're not from around here are you? I'm Naruto Uzumaki," He said holding out his hand to the stranger.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he simply said, staring into those blue eyes, he imprinted into his mind as he then shook Naruto's hand, fingers lingering for a brief second .

* * *

><p><strong>He knew he shouldn't have …..However, he did. <strong>

**[**_Sasuke started into Naruto's blue eyes and couldn't bring himself to look away, and slowly he kissed him]_

"I promise to love you of every second of forever_..." _

[_Naruto smiled and kissed him back harder to show his affection towards Sasuke]_

* * *

><p><strong>However, nothing last forever…<strong>

**[**_Sasuke stood tall, blank expression on his face as his locked his eyes with the men he hated more than his brother]_

"Sasuke my son…It's time for you to come home..."

* * *

><p><strong>Love...<strong>

"I promise I'll protect you even if it cost me my life,"

"What are you saying?" [_Naruto's eyes swelled up with tears]_

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal<strong>

**[**_Sasuke rained kisses down his neck in butterfly motions, mind hazed. Yet at the back of his mind, something kept nagging him- something was not right. "Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, but it yet somehow it sounded different, his arms circled around Sasuke's neck drawing him closer…if possible]_

"Why won't you love me?"

_[Even the voice was different, however his hazy mind could not piece together what was wrong.]_

"I do you love you_," [Sasuke drew back to gaze into Naruto's eyes once more only to have the image of his love fade; and in its wake left bubble gum pink hair and jade colored eyes, Sasuke was shocked_]

"Sa-sa-Sa..kura?"

"SASUKE!"

[_Sasuke leaped off Sakura, in the midst almost losing his balance, he then snapping his head to the doorway, to fine the real Naruto standing with fat tears rolling down his face- the hurt look burning in his eyes.]_

"Naruto wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lies...<strong>

[_Naruto trembled as it finally sunk in. All he knows is a lie]_

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge <strong>

"You loved my son and in the end he has betrayed you..."

[_Sakura lowered her head in shame and in hurt]_

"My dear... there's nothing like revenge to mend a broken heart."

_[Sakura knew she was walking right into the devils palm but she did not care. All she wanted was Sasuke love]_

* * *

><p><em>[He had to get away quickly before they found him; Naruto made a sharp left at the corner and tried to hide behind the wall.]<em>

* * *

><p>"You've betrayed me Sakura!"<p>

[A horrified expression crossed her face]

"Sasuke...please...

_[He did not pay her no mind to her pleads as he easily picked her up by the neck—making sure to cut of her air as well as gripping her slender neck tighter in a death grip. Sasuke smacked her body down hard onto the marble floors as crimson red blood oozed from her head]_

* * *

><p><strong>Now he must fight to protect what is dear to him<strong>

"You choose him over your own father!"

[_Sasuke smirked.]_

"It always has been him..."

_[His father growled in dismay, lips curling back to reveal his pair of sharp fangs. Sasuke active his __sharingan, eyes ablaze with hatred. His father's body tensed up as he sensed the seething rage oozing out of Sasuke, he grinned. Both father and Son fell into a glare off]_

"Last change my son..."

[_Sasuke shook his head.]_

"Not on my life.

"I cursed the day your mother gave up her life to give birth to you!

[_He then attacked Sasuke]_

_[Naruto ran as fast as his feet can take him. His heart was beating franticly in his chest, his legs burned as the need to stop running clouded his mind. But a voice urge him to go on, he had to save Sasuke, to stop him from fighting his father. If what Ino said is true then Sasuke was a good as dead. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. Naruto finally reached the great hall and the echoing sounds of fighting reached his ears. Naruto burst into the room]_

"SASUKE!"

* * *

><p><em>[Naruto and Sasuke stood at the edge of the cliff gazing at the horizon as the sun was raising, and almost peaceful look on Sasuke's face. He turned to Naruto holding out his hand as the sun hit his face at a certain angle making Sasuke appear angle like. Naruto grasp Sasuke's hand smiling.]<em>

**They may have won the battle but the war has just begun.**

**[**_Naruto leaned upwards kissing Sasuke softly on the cheek, and in return Sasuke purred in happiness] _

_[In the bushes afar from the couple a pair of dark red eyes observing them, the smallest of smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth but as quickly as the smile came it went. The stranger suddenly vanished]_

* * *

><p><em>Authors notes:<em> I hope I didn't give too much away. Anyways review and please don't leave something like 'Omg I love it, update' No that's not a review I want to know what you honestly think.

Please review.


End file.
